Deviliath
This is a totally true story. So maybe about 1-2 months ago I was pretty bored so I decided to go on ROBLOX, I looked for new games to play and ended up just searching up weird usernames to see if they were not taken so I could possibly make a back-up account incase my main account got hacked. I remembered how my older brother used to play xbox a lot and his username was Deviliath and I had always thought that was a pretty cool name so I searched it up. The username had been taken so I decided to click on the profile. It was a pretty new account, looked like an average noob except they didn't have any body type or clothes on which was peculiar, it also had no bio at all and haven't visited any places. I noticed that the account only had one friend and the persons name was iiDarionBunneh and he looked like a pretty regular, active user so I didn't really that much attention to him. I noticed the Deviliath account was online and so I decided to friend him to see if like he was a fake hacker or just someone pretending to be spooky. As soon as I sent the friend request the account accepted but didn't say anything to me so I typed into the chat box a simple, "hi." As soon as I sent that it said he/she was typing, they answered me with nothing but a a few stars and dashes like this, "****-----" and so I thought that they were probably just a fake "spooky" account and so I just said "lol." Less then 30 seconds later I got a message that said, "nothing about this is funny, you fool." I answered with "what?" they then sent me a small paragraph. "why did you friend me? Was this a result of a pitiful dare, or are you just curious." and I responded with "just curious tbh" and all they said was ":)" which was pretty weird because they didn't talk to me for a few days after that. A few days later I forgot all about the account and was just randomly browsing through games, again and I saw that the account was wearing a shirt that said ":)" which was pretty weird again but I didn't mind it but then less then a minute later the account wore a new shirt. The shirt said "curiousity kills :)" which actually made me pretty spooked so I messaged the account. "what the heck?" they started typing but only responded with this, ":)". "okay man its not funny anymore you can quick trying to trick me lmao" I said. Soon after that he replied with some really strange font and it ready "CURIOUSITY KILLS" over and over again. I decided to unfriend the account because I was really getting freaked out. Nothing really happened for a few weeks, so I totally forgot about him. one day I was getting on my laptop and I realized the back round had been changed. The back round said "Curiousity kills" and the whole back round was red and black and it hurt my eyes. I slammed my laptop shut and never went on roblox again. I wrote this to let you guys know that you should never friend him, please, please stay safe.